1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image file, an image processing apparatus, and a method to control an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image file, an image processing apparatus, and a method to control an image processing apparatus such as a digital camera to capture and record (store) images in a file format or an image viewer of a computer, a PMP, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital image processing apparatuses such as digital cameras or digital camcorders have become generalized and widely used along with development of image capture technologies and digital signal processing technologies. A number of image files created through image capture (or shooting) is rapidly increasing since digital image capture devices that use storage devices with relatively large storage capacity are not negatively impacted by the capacity of storage for recording captured images, unlike classical analog image capture devices. Users typically classify and store captured image files by events.
However, as the number of image files has significantly increased, classifying and managing image files by users is increasingly difficult. Users generally classify image files by time or event. However, in this case, all image files that were created at the same date are classified as the same group based on a creation date and are not generally discriminated amongst each other.
In addition, searching for images that satisfy a specific condition in a large amount of image files to be checked one by one by a user takes a long period of time.